


I'm At Your Service, Sir

by Colonel_John_Jakob



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Fourth of July, Gay Sex, M/M, New York City, Revolutionary War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_John_Jakob/pseuds/Colonel_John_Jakob
Summary: It's a hot summer's night in 1776, and something is afoot between two young revolutionaries.





	

July 4th, 1776

The golden rays of the sunset sloped through the windows of the tall townhouse on Water Street. Shadow and light played with one another on the cream-colored walls and faded red curtains that furnished the window. The great bed in the center of the room was empty-but it would presently be filled, for the little suite would soon be the cradle of both liberty and love.  
On the cobblestones below, Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr strode across the road hand-and-hand. They paused for a minute to allow a grand carriage ferrying two society women to a ball to pass through the center of Water Street. The air was thick and humid and talk of rebellion floated freely in the air. The greatest rebellion of all were the two men, hands linked in amour and in defiance of the world.  
Their shoes clanked on the cobblestones as they passed by a random assortment of people out for an evening stroll. They alighted on the stoop of the townhouse, gazing into one another’s eyes with a subtle, smoldering passion.  
Hamilton desperately wanted to look away from the placid, limpid, yet amorous eyes of Burr. What would the others think?, he pondered. Laurens, Lafayette, Mulligan-they were always casting their eyes on the ladies-although, with Laurens, Hamilton could not be completely sure if it was the bosoms of women or the backsides of men which he was staring at. But anyway, that was just loose talk, it wasn’t real. This was real. This was warm, and slippery, and it consumed his heart with fire.  
But Burr seemed undeterred. “After you”, he whispered, leaning his head down and kissing Hamilton on his hand. Hamilton shivered, but he had to remain composed until they entered the room.  
Hamilton opened the door to the townhouse and the two proceeded to walk up the creaky stairs to the room. He felt his heart pound inside of his throat. He saw Burr’s form wiggle enticingly inside of his clothing. Oh, how he wanted to strip off that pinkish-red coat and get inside of that man’s body, right this instant! Ah, but he would merely have to follow Burr up to the room and all would be sealed.  
Burr led Hamilton into the room and closed the door behind him. There may have been many things that Burr would not stand or fall for, but this man was one he would love forever and unconditionally.  
With quicksilver action, Burr unbuttoned his vest and threw off his coat. His topless torso glistened, sweaty in the July heat. He then undid his trousers and threw off his shoes. Finally, he let his breeches down, pulling them slowly and enticingly down his great legs.  
Hamilton’s manhood lept at Burr’s body. He saw Burr’s pulsating penis and he prepared for Burr to give him his unction, his beautiful, amazing unction.  
As Hamilton undid his clothing, Burr tiptoed to a corner and lit a small candle. The sunlight was rapidly fading, and the window was open to let in a slight breeze. There would need to be some light in this world of darkness besides their love.  
Now fully naked, Hamilton smiling greatly at the form of Burr. He lovingly surveyed every wonderful inch, letting his eyes take in the feast that was arrayed before him.  
Then, in a nervous flurry, Burr took Hamilton’s hand and led him graciously onto the bed. Hamilton swallowed hard as positioned himself on top of Hamilton’s quivering flesh.  
He swiftly and lovingly slid his cock into Hamilton’s anus. Grabbing onto Hamilton’s muscular infrastructure with his tender, clammy hands, he began moving back and forth on top of Hamilton. He thrusted with finesse and grace as Hamilton bellowed out sweet, ringing moans.  
Burr let inhibition fall away as his moans filled the twilight and his penis twitched and throbbed mildly. Finally, it let go and thundered out a massive spasm of semen deep into Hamilton. Burr let out a long, steady exclamation of pleasure as his seed filled Hamilton’s backside.  
Burr pulled out, but Hamilton, though pleased, had not yet came. Burr submissively leaned to the other side of the bed, and Hamilton’s massively pleased and raw phallus plunged down into Burr. The heat in the room seemed to heighten to the point of bursting as Hamilton moved up and down, causing a mildly exhausted Burr to moan once more. Hamilton pumped harder and harder, feeling his abdominal muscles move in a concert of pleasure as his manhood reared back for the final go.  
Finally, Hamilton came, and it was a massive load. The two moaned at once, their love intertwining in the twilight. Hamilton pulled out, the two not conquers but equals in the fight for liberty and freedom.  
Out on Water Street, a youth of about twelve began reading a document he had just been handed, fresh from the printers. It brought news from Philadelphia-that Congress had just announced it was finally severing all ties with Great Britain and proclaiming a republic!  
People cheered wildly in the city, marching through the dark highways and byways of New York, preparing for the fight against British tyranny. The spirit of revolution filled the heavy, warm air, and entered into the ears of Aaron Burr and Alexander Hamilton, who were both quietly dozing, holding one another in their arms, and dreaming of love, of consecration, of the holy act of lovemaking, and of the glorious future of equality to come.

FIN.


End file.
